World War 1 re-run map game.
Fancy a game based on fighting World War 1 until one side or another is defeated or we reach 2014 (200 turns), whichever is soonest. ''The assassination on 28 June 1914 of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria, the heir to the throne of Austria-Hungary, by a Yugoslav nationalist in Sarajevo, Bosnia was the proximate trigger of the war. Map Game rules #I am going to limit the nations or global organisation count to 1 per person, as that when a person gets two countries; they usually neglect the other one. #The Golden Rule: Treat others as you want to be treated . . . IS NOT IT! But you must be plausible. #No one can invade either neutral and referee controlled- Switzerland, The Vatican City (after independence in 1922) and Lichtenstein. #You need a Casus Belli or a carefully faked up one (Hitler did it in OTL to Poland) before declaration of a war. # Referees' words are law, unless proven wrong. #Referees can strike out implausibility. However, the reason must be stated and sourced (i.e.-Wikipedia, BBC, Encyclopaedia Britannica, and so on). # Playing as colonies is forbidden, unless you become independent or declair UDI. # Don't be silly, Monaco can't coqure france in a year! # Referees can strike out implausibility. However, the reason must be stated. # 1/2 a game year per real day. # Make a nation's dated profile on the Nation Profile Page to ad some character and depth to the game. # You can be a rebelling colony, rogue province or recently (say conquered years early or less) occupied nation and declare independence. # The League of Nations will be formed in circa 1918-1919. # As for nuke use, It has been oft abused. In this game the a-bomb is not invented yet. # Game is archived every 10 years/20 turns. # Assassinations and oil embargoes are legitimate weapons of war too. # Edit the game in Source Mode. Editing in Visual Mode and creating code problems may result in your edits being undone or full of garbled data. #Be plausible, no hyper development, hyper conquest or nuclear Armageddon (i.e.: Mongolia will not launch Genghis Khan in to space in 1240AD on my watch)! #Must be registered (got a named account, not just an IP number) User #If there is anything else, post on the talk page. #Expansion in extreme climates like Greenland, Niger and Amazonia will be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any would be invader., # For now, I'm the mapmaker and referee. (Notice how I said NOW) #Puppet states and protectorates can be created. # New turns start at 22:00:01 UTC. Game origins ''It was developed from the scracy outline first posted http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/World_War_I_Map_Game#User.27s_Nations , which it's self has now been upgraded. Referees and mapmakers *Whipsnade (talk) 17:56, January 5, 2013 (UTC) *.The old baby (talk) 22:27, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Base Map 'Map usage rules ' A few general rules concerning the map as to ensure "image success:" #Always copy the full-size version of the map to avoid pixelation. #Make all nations different colours. #Try to make one for each half-year. #Coloured circles on nations mean they are a protectorate, client/satellite state, etc. of another nation. #It's not always beneficial to draw border lines willy-nilly; if possible, try to find resources such as on Wikipedia to get inspiration. Present game map Game referees and mapmakers Whipsnade (talk) 20:54, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Nations Pick a nation (and inevitably it's colonies if your chosen nation has them) and list it below and put your signature by it to know who is in charge of it. With this act you become it's leader and control the fate of an entire nation. UK Dominions are semi-independent and British protectorates until the passing of the Statute of Westminster in 1931. If you wish to play the then the nation must either declare independence or wait the Statute of Westminster in 1931 (psst- South Africa got it's own unofficial Statute in 1927). The game will start after it has 6 players and at least 1 referee *British Empire- Whipsnade (talk) 20:54, January 4, 2013 (UTC) *French Empire *Russian Empire- Triangle21 *Kingdom of Serbia- Narentia2 (talk) 16:37, July 7, 2014 (UTC) *Kingdom of Albania *Egypt *Montenegro *Kingdom of Belgium *Kingdom of Greece *Gran Dutchy of Luxembourg *Kingdom of Siam *Dominion New Zealand *Dominion of the Union of South Africa:The old baby (talk) 22:30, January 13, 2013 (UTC) *Dominion Canada *Dominion of Australia *Italy *Romania * United States *Empier of Japan *Portugal *Brazil *Argentina *Azerbaijan Democratic Republic *Mountainous Republic of the Northern Caucasus (Ossetia, etc) *Irish Republican Brotherhood/Ireland *Austria-Hungary *Prussian (German) Empire- Mapmaker023 (talk) 14:06, June 24, 2014 (UTC) *Ottoman (Turkish) Empire *Kingdom of Bulgaria- Godfrey Raphael (talk) 09:01, January 5, 2013 (UTC) *Persian Empier- *Hai'all Emirate- *Jabal Shammar- 01:15, July 29, 2013 (UTC) *Emirate of Nejd and Hasa- *Kingdom of Hejaz- *China- *Japan- Game play 'Starting event or POD, etc.' * The assassination on 28 June 1914 of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria, the heir to the throne of Austria-Hungary, by a Yugoslav nationalist in Sarajevo,Bosnia was the proximate trigger of the war. Many Austro-Hungarians riot in Jennersdorf, Zagreb and Sarajevo and nationalist protests occur in Vienna and Budapest. Serbian and Bosnian nationalist crowds cheer in Sarajevo, Belgrade and Obljaj. Austria-Hungary has to do something or face global humiliation in-front of the Serbs, Bosnians, Montenegrins...and their ally- Russia!... 'Late 1914' * Russian Empire: The Russian Volunteer Corps is formed. Within two weeks 2,300 people join. The government draws up plans for them to be sent to Serbia, supposedly to safeguard Russian interests in the area. Category:Map Games Category:Wirld Category:World War 1